


Seeing Red

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Short summary: </strong>This artwork was inspired by a really amazing story I read called <a href="http://smallville.slashdom.net/archive/51/seeingred.html">SEEING RED</a> by <span><a href="http://hoperoy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><b><a href="http://hoperoy.livejournal.com/">hoperoy</a>. </b></span>  This story was one of those pieces of fiction that I start to see images flash before my eyes while reading it and I had to put the image down. I'm very pleased with the outcome. I know she has been offline for a while but I hope if she sees it she is pleased with the image her story inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

** Title: **  Seeing Red   
 **Artist:**  ctbn60  
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:**  NC-17 Nudity.  
 **Warnings:**  Non-con drugged Red K, hot but may be somewhat disturbing. In the story Clark has major issues with being drugged once it wares off. This may also be disturbing. So view with caution if this might upset or trigger you.  
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Kryptonite Red  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:**   twinsarein, phoenixnz Thank you ladies for holding my hand.

 **Short summary:** This artwork was inspired by a really amazing story I read called [SEEING RED](http://smallville.slashdom.net/archive/51/seeingred.html) by [](http://hoperoy.livejournal.com/profile) **[hoperoy](http://hoperoy.livejournal.com/). **   This story was one of those pieces of fiction that I start to see images flash before my eyes while reading it and I had to put the image down. I'm very pleased with the outcome. I know she has been offline for a while but I hope if she sees it she is pleased with the image her story inspired.

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Red_KClark.jpg)


End file.
